About Today
by CherikIsMoleculesOfLehnshavier
Summary: It would be so much easier to hate him, so much easier to give up now and turn back to a lonely home and to a world that would fall into chaos. But, Charles couldn't bring himself to do it, he never could when it came to Erik. (CHERIK SMUTT)


The metal chess piece slid forward, not a hand but a mind guiding it. Charles looked up to meet Erik's eyes, could see the hint of amusement behind them at the lack of effort that he had put in, even for such a trivial task. It would be so much easier to hate him, so much easier to give up now and turn back to a lonely home and to a world that would fall into chaos. But, Charles couldn't bring himself to do it. The need to do the right thing was something he had begun to despise about himself, he felt as though it was eating away at his existence, ripping away all the things he loved and needed. He reached forward and picked up one of his chess pieces, placing it back on the board on the selected square. Erik's fingers were at his lips as he watched Charles move, thinking two steps ahead of the game as he willed his next piece to move forward.

Moments passed and Erik looked up from the chessboard to find Charles staring at him fiercely, eyes burning with a deep passion and rage that made his chest tighten at the thought of what could come of those burning emotions.

The game was forgotten as Charles stood up and grabbed Erik by the front of his shirt, dragging him down the isle of the plane past a sleeping Logan and into the cramped bathroom, shoving him inside and then stepping inside as well before closing the door as quietly as he could with his shaking hands.

"I can't take it." Charles began, noticing the lack of distance between him and Erik when he looked up and found a pair of blue eyes barely inches away from his own.

"Can't take what?" Erik asked, feigning innocence and trying not to smirk at the discomfort Charles was showing at their close proximity.

"That. That attitude as though you're making the right decision along with us, I can't believe you. I can't trust you, Erik." He snapped, venomous anger seeping into his tone though he was trying his best not to let it.

Suddenly Erik had him pressed harder against the wall than he already was and his wrists were pinned on either side of his head. Erik was looking down at him, his eyes burning with fiery passion that desperately needed to be sated and oh god did Charles want to give him what he needed. Their lips came together in a rough kiss, ravaging each other thoughtlessly; they had both nearly forgotten what the other tasted like, it had been so many years. It felt better than it ever had before, to have Erik's body pressed against his while he gently nipped and sucked at his lips, making Charles whimper in need and pleasure.

Erik pulled away and his hand found its way down between them to grip Charles achingly hard cock that was straining against his trousers.

"How I have longed for this, to feel you again." Erik whispered in his ear, working to slide the telepaths pants down so he could feel his warm skin in his hand.

Charles gasped, a choked moan escaping him as Erik's hand wrapped around his cock and began to work him in long slow strokes. He savored each quiet moan and desperate plea for more, keeping his slow teasing pace just to make the moment last longer.

"Too bad I can't get on my knees." Erik whispered and then chuckled when Charles tried to give him an irritated look but then ended up moaning rather loudly and ruining it.

His grip tightened and he began moving his hand faster, capturing Charles lips in a silencing kiss so that Logan and Hank wouldn't hear his increasingly loud moaning. Charles gripped Erik's shoulders for dear life as he came nearer and nearer the edge. The man's hand was relentless in working him and the ache within his body was overwhelming, his mind empty except for the burning need that was erupting inside it and making his vision blur.

"God, Erik, don't stop." He gasped against his lips, nearly crying out when he finally fell into the throes of pleasure. He accidentally slammed his head against the wall and then fell into Erik making them both almost fall into the sink. Erik just laughed and wrapped his arms around Charles waist, pulling him harder against him and kissing him roughly again, a kiss Charles returned lazily since his mind was still recovering from the intense pleasure that had just washed over his body.

"Oh, how I missed you." Erik murmured as he pulled away, brushing unruly strands of brown hair from Charles face. The telepath sighed and gazed up at Erik, his eyes conveying all that he wanted to say but couldn't. Erik just smiled faintly and laced their fingers together.

"Pull your trousers up, Charles. You wouldn't want your friends seeing you in this state." He smirked when Charles scrambled to fix his clothing, blushing furiously at his comment.

He opened the bathroom door and headed out, walking confidently past a still sleeping Logan and taking his seat before the chessboard once more. Charles trailed behind, stumbling slightly into his place across from Erik and trying to gather himself. Hank glanced over his shoulder at the two of them from where he was flying. They sat there calmly, their game resumed, but their attitudes much more relaxed.


End file.
